A liquid crystal cylindrical lens disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a first electrode, a plurality of second electrodes, a plurality of third electrodes, an insulating layer, a plurality of first high-resistance layers, a plurality of second high-resistance layers, and a liquid crystal layer.
The second electrodes and the third electrodes are arranged adjacent to one another with spaces therebetween. A first voltage is applied to each of the second electrodes, while a second voltage is applied to each of the third electrodes. The first voltage has the same frequency as the second voltage. The respective spaces between the second electrodes and the third electrodes are substantially the same among the spaces between the second electrodes and the third electrodes.